1. Technical Field
The present: disclosure relates to foldable LED table lamps, and particularly, to a foldable LED table lamp with a holder and a body both of which are rotatable and foldable.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the higher luminous efficiency and smaller volume, the light emitting diode (LED) emitting elements are applied in the lightings such as table lamps. Typically, an LED table lamp includes a base, a shield, an LED lamp equipped in the shield, a holder connecting the base with the shield and supporting the shield, and a rotary button. The holder is adapted to adjust the pose of the LED lamp and the shield conveniently for adjusting the lighting angle and the lighting area of the LED table lamp. The user also can adjust the brightness of the LED lamp and power on/off the LED lamp by turning the rotary button.
However, the LED table lamp is bulky because of the shape of the shield, the holder, and the base, which is inconvenience for carrying and storing. Furthermore, to turn the rotary button, usually more than one finger is needed, which is also inconvenience.
Therefore, what is needed is a foldable LED table lamp with a holder and a body both of which are rotatable and foldable to overcome the limitations described above.